1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to exercise equipment. Specifically, and not by way of limitation, the present invention relates to a fitness platform having a plurality of interchangeable surfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Exercising, whether at a gymnasium or at home, is quite popular in today's modern society. Without a doubt, performing frequent exercises contributes significantly to an individual's health. With this ever-increasing popularity, technology has been used to assist an individual in exercising effectively and efficiently. There is a wide variety of equipment available which may be used to exercise various parts of the individual's body. In addition, various equipment devices are used to enhance the tone, strength, balance, and overall fitness of the individual. For example, there are core boards, balance boards, abdominal rollers, Bosu® balls, step up boards and resistance bands. However, these devices suffer from some severe disadvantages. In particular, far too many devices are necessary to perform the various exercises to accomplish the goal of effective toning, strengthening, and enhancing balance. To accomplish these many varied exercises, an individual must own or have access to a wide variety of exercise devices. Because of the number and variety of these devices, the cost may be substantial. Furthermore, these various devices take up precious floor space. An apparatus is needed which enables an individual to accomplish these various exercises with a single piece of equipment.
Thus, it would be advantageous to have an apparatus which enables an individual to selectively choose one or more surfaces of a platform for performing various desired exercises. It is an object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus.